


Don’t leave me

by Thatthingrightthere



Category: Persona 5
Genre: /Reader, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Im sorry best boy, Near Death, Ryuji Sakamoto/ Reader - Freeform, Ryuji Sakomoto, persona - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatthingrightthere/pseuds/Thatthingrightthere
Summary: Ryuji begs you to stay with him as you slowly bleed out.





	Don’t leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow gotta love not writing shit for months then trying to make people cry.

Who ever knew a shadow could pack such a punch?

You certainly didn’t realise until you were on the receiving end of a pretty powerful attack. You didn’t even see it coming...

One second you were joking with the group during an easy fight.

The next your body was thrown across the debris filled room like a rag doll until it hit the wall. You’d tried to get up but the your whole body felt like it weighed a ton. You wanted to say you were ok but you only choked on the blood that made a swift exit out of your pain filled body.

So you just laid there, confused and hurt as Mona tried to heal you and the rest of the Phantom Thieves destroyed the enemy that attacked you mercilessly.

You blacked out for a bit to then wake up still in pain and staring at the shocked faces of your friends. They were just as motionless as you until Ryuji grabbed your dying body and yelled something you couldn’t really hear. Not only because you were distracted with the amount of blood that was coming from the new deep wound on your abdomen but also because he was talking too fast, too panicked. It was when the tears pelted your face when you finally realised what was happening. You weren’t going to make it.

Morgana transformed in to the cat bus while Ryuji picked you up. Akira had offered to help but in return he got a furious ‘Don’t you dare touch them’. It was now Makoto’s turn to try and fix you while you were rushed through the castle in order to try and save your life. Your head was on Ryuji’s lap which would’ve usually made you blush but right now you just didn’t have the blood or energy to do it. This was it. Where your life ended

You wanted to stay calm but you couldn’t.

You weren’t going to grow up.

You weren’t going to get the job you wanted.

All of those years of education for nothing.

Your friends would have to attend your funeral.

And, possibly the worst, you were leaving the one you loved behind. Ryuji Sakamoto. The one you wanted to protect him from the world took everything precious to him away. That’s soon include you. Imagining the possibility months he’ll spend sobbing at your grave as he questioned whether he truly belonged in this world even though he lost nearly every close was finally the thing that made you cry. Just as he was now over your broken and while he clang on to the hope you’d live like a young child and their favourite toy. His face was so screwed up with the fear of losing you that it caused your heart and throat to constrict and hurt more than the bloody hole in your stomach. 

He was in so much pain yet he was still reassuring you.

“You’re gonna make it, god damnit”  
“You’re gonna be ok”  
“Don’t leave me, stay awake”  
“Please I can’t lose you, I can’t”  
“Don’t leave me please, I need you”  
“Don’t you dare fucking let go!”

At that moment you couldn’t help but laugh.

After all the years you’d known him, through those happy and sad times, this was the first time you’d heard him say fuck. When he was begging you to live. You swallowed, with great difficulty, to say

“You said fuck”

“NOWS NOT THE TIME TO CARE ABOUT ME SWEARING SHUT UP AND RELAX!”

The warm tears continued to cascade down his cheeks to then join your own tears as he continued the mantra of hopeful things such as “we’re going to laugh after this” and “we still have so much to do, don’t you dare give up now”. But that didn’t stop the blood from pouring out of your open wounds or the darkness from slowly swallowing you whole as you stared at Ryuji’s despair filled face while he screamed your name.

 

The last thing you heard was Ryuji’s voice. 

“NONONO PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME”

 

 

The silence lasted what felt like forever until the distant sound of snoring woke you up?

When the lights of the hospital room blinded you a grin made its way on to your face. You’re alive.

Alive.

Which meant Ryuji wouldn’t be alone.

Talking about Ryuji, the blond was sat on a chair next to your bed snoring loudly with his head leaning against the wall with drool slowly sleeping out of his wide open mouth. His hair was somehow messier than usual and his eyes were framed by dark purple circles. He clearly hasn’t slept in a while so it would be best to let him sleep. That didn’t stop you from leaning over to the stand next to the bed to swipe his phone and take some pictures of him then send it to your phone. Wherever it was. Usually you would be alarmed and anxious to find it but who cares? You were actually alive. Nobody would have to attend your funeral. Nobody would have to cry over your stone cold corpse because you were alive.

In pain but still.

Your eyes danced over to Ryuji again. God you wanted to see those wonderful brown eyes. However you’d probably have to wait a while until he woke up. 

At least that was what you thought until the blond shifted, causing his head to slip forward and his body to meet the cold hard ground. He groaned in pain as he curled up holding his head. 

“Hey Ryuji, hun, you ok?”

All you got back was a small tired noise. Until what you’d said sunk in to his head. Well, the fact you’d even spoken sunk in to his head.

He got up quicker than he’d fallen down to then just stare at you, trying to figure out whether he was still dreaming. He slowly caressed your face causing you to giggle and him to scream

“HOLY SHIT YOU’RE ALIVE”

You just nodded with a huge smile stuck on your face. The way he was so excited to see you alive and grinning was adorable. Then the tears came as he hugged you with accidental roughness before shaky words began to spill from his mouth.

“Oh god, I though that was it when you passed out. We only just got to the hospital in time, you actually DIED at one point like no heart beat not breathing dead. The police turned up and we had to effin’ lie to them, you had to be operated on because your insides were messed up and shit then you wouldn’t wake up for ages like literal DAYS and everyone tried to make me leave and I was like ‘for real?! Seriously? After all that shit? No way I’m leaving’ then-“

“Ryuji, breathe before you pass out and slow down.”

“They said I should leave but I just couldn’t. I couldn’t leave you like this. You nearly died- no you actually died then were brought back by some medical magic what if you died again but for good? I...”

Ryuji’s embrace tightened as he swallowed harshly. His breathing was suddenly uneven and he even shook a little bit.

“I don’t think I could deal with losing you. I need you. God, I need you so much. You make me feel like I’m worth something. After that shithead Kamoshida broke my leg and the track team was disbanded you still stood by me, making me feel like I was welcome and needed. You’re always there for stupid, idiotic me. I love you so much. If you died I would’ve never forgiven myself.”

He pulled away slightly to look you in the eyes. Once again tears were spilling down his face as he sniffed a couple of times. One on his hand held your cheek gently as he smiled the smile you loved so much. Looking in to his brown eyes filled with so much love and adoration you realised how foreign they had looked when stained with the fear and regret from what felt like forever ago. You then found yourself crying while also grinning like an idiot. Ryuji’s face slowly approached yours to place a soft, yet possibly the saltiest kiss the two of you had ever shared. Despite the strange taste it was one of the best, so filled with warmth and tenderness that your heart skipped a beat. Finally when the two of you parted, much to your dismay, a small whisper left your blond lover.

“Promise you’ll never leave me.”

To which you responded by pressing your forehead against his and murmured back

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t give best boy a bad end lmao
> 
> Anyway, hopefully I’ll start posting ok stuff more regularly I apologise if this if OOC and shitty, I honestly couldn’t come up with any ideas for ages except this.


End file.
